Falling Of Umbrella
by Reese2010
Summary: A team of USFU are sent into Racoon Forest to search for the Ecliptic Express and to take back Umbrella's training facility. But are they really ready for whats ahead for them? The same night STARS Bravo team is sent in.


The helicopter flew through the darkness of Racoon City forest. Emery Skinaway sitting calm as the other's around him. He was afraid as this was his first mission he went on. And yet Umbrella trusted him and the other young team to go on this rescue mission. They were being sent in to evacuate two of Umbrella's scientists. There was a possiblity that they could be dead now. Emery didn't care he just hoped he could get out ASAP. This was a big forest and it was dark. _Aint it weird though, what would terrorist want with an Umbrella lab? Why would Umbrella send in a team of kids? Maybe because kids are more easy to munipulate and keep this from getting to the news._

_"_Alright team this is the drop off point. We are suppose to look for a train, the eliptic express, that Umbrella lost connection with. Be careful unknown hostiles are in the area. Radio in for pick up if antything goes wrong." Yelled Thane Lowe, the co-pilot.

The helicopter landed and the UBCS soldiers jumped into a nightmare. "Search around we are here to find the train. We don't know where the hell it stopped at. It could be anywhere from here to the facility" yelled Merrill Leoso.

"Sir! There is a helicopter coming and it's not Umbrella's" I screamed for him to here.

"Todd, I want you to take it down with the 50 Cal." Merrill commanded.

It was our mission to make sure nobody knows about this terrorist situation so we had to keep it low profile. They will just say the helicopter has engine problems and crashed killing all on board, case closed. I just stayed and watched the RPD helicopter get shot down...

U.S.F.U.:

Alpha Team:

Merrill Leoso- Alpha Captain

Emery Skinaway- Alpha Marksman & 2nd in Command

Max Swanson- Alpha Electronic Expert

Mark Leverty- Alpha Sniper

Bailey Bottolfson- Alpha Medic

Bravo Team:

Daryl Merrill- Bravo Captain

Nicole Wolfsteller- Bravo Medic

Trent Parker- Bravo Communication Expert

Maurice Benjamin- Bravo Electronics Expert

Dylan Andren- Bravo 2nd in command. Sniper

Gamma Team

David Stelton: Gamma Captain

Tyler Stelton: Gamma 2nd in command. David's older brother

Cody Museus: Gamma Tech

Joe Buck: Gamma Marksman

Todd Ball: Gamma Sniper

Supporting characters:

Thane Lowe- Co-pilot

Rebecca Chambers- Cameo apperance Medic STARS

Billy Coen Cameo apperance

Kaylyn Ball- Umbrella scientist

Albert Wesker- Umbrella scientist & Leader of the STARS

William Birkin- Umbrella scientist

Sergei Vladimir- Umbrella Executive, U.B.C.S. Commander, & Leader of Monitor.

**Chapter 1, The Forest**

Emery's POV

"Search the area, we gotta find the train and then make our way to the Umbrella Laboratory" yelled out Merrill.

It was very quit and we knew what we were going up against. Emery never actually saw the creatures Umbrella was creating, but was trained to fight them if an Outbreak happened. No one on the team talked much about their past, although he knew that Merrill was involved in gunrunning threw the United States before joining Umbrella. Everyone on the U.S.F.U. had secrets, but they still trusted each other.

The air was warm and heavy with impending rain. Emery could hear small animals rustling through the underbrush. The clicking of flashlights turning on gave him the hint that it would be easier to see with light. He took a deep breath and began walking straight, swinging the flashlight in front of him. There was a parting in the trees about a dozen meters ahead of him. It looked almost like a narrow road. Emery could hear the sound of thunder upon him. it was time to turn around and meet with the rest of his team before he got lost. He spun around aiming his flashlight, noticing something move. It was something big about the size of a full grown dog. He remembered his mission and it had to do with a virus that changed people and animals into something aggressive. Emery thought about it and it gave him the creeps he aimed his gun forward and raced back to where the helicopter landed and nearly got a heart attack hearing his radio.

"...U.S.F.U. This is Bravo Team Captain, Daryl Merrill, we have found the Eliptic Express. Do I have the order to search the train? Over!"

"...Captain Merrill, Sergei Vladimir here, I want you to take start the train and meet us at the Management Training Facility, Over. Alpha and Gamma get to your helicopter we are leaving NOW!"

Emery didn't like the sound Mr. Vladimir's russian voice. That man feared Emery to death. He was a giant of course and he had his personal "body guards" one of Umbrella's most successful creations. He never seen them, but he heard stories about them. They were clones of him and changed into what the company called "Tyrants". Some unbeatable creature. Why would Umbrella want something like that?

_Swosh!_

Suddenly dark powerful shapes erupted from the forest and lunged at Emery. _I'm going to die!_ Shots fired threw the air, Max was aiming with his Assualt Rifle. "Damn Emry watch out for those pups they can be deadly".

"Let's just get to the helicopter before more of them creepy things come out".

Maurice's POV

Maurice aimed his nine-millimeter up and down the train, there was five tall cars, each two stories high. Ecliptic Express, the train that went missing and the Bravo squad found it. There were few lights on, but they were faint, barely getting through the windows. Time to call for backup Maurice lifted the radio and spoke into his device. It would be no time before his team arrived to the scene. Time to just chill out and wait. A drop of liquid splashed against his arm. It was starting to rain hard too.

I guess I could go into the train now and search it, it couldn't be that bad in there. But what if monster's were in there? He was grown up to know there was actually creatures that defied god's creations. He watched at Umbrella's facility the dogs that tore up one of the workers. He had to go and make sure the dog didn't get out. He was forced to shoot the scientist he befriended and the dogs. He got a close look at the dog and saw that its skin was inside out. It was gonna haunt him forever especially looking into the eyes of the scientist he killed. After that he was hired by White Umbrella. He didn't care about Umbrella's secret after seeing the raise. He later joined U.S.F.U. and from there it was history.

His heart was racing as he got up to the train. The air was heavy with the scent of blood, it was splattered all over the place, and although he didn't see any bodies, he had no doubt the other cars were full of them.

_It had to be Umbrella's damn virus. But how did it get onto the train? Some infected must have got on. It was our mission to find out how all this happened._

He felt like he was being hunted. _Shit! what if it was Umbrella's BOWs? _They were created as machines to fight and hunt. He still didn't understand why the hell Umbrella created them Bio Weapons. But it wasn't his job to ask questions and he would be a dumbass to betray Umbrella. He felt a heavy knot in his stomach.

Maurice froze, held his breath. The door he came through was opening. He could hear the metal sliding, someone had come aboard. _It better be my team if it aint im gonna have to kill them. _Maurice leaned forward, carefully sliding over to see who it was a thin, short girl dressed in a Kevlar vest and army green. He madde out the letters on the back of the vest S.T.A.R.S. The had probably come to investigate the animals. Or the train, but he heard that the Gamma Team shot down their helicoter, the member's survived? He wasn't going to kill her she was a young girl around his age.

_It doesn't matter. If she sees him, he will have to kill her._

It would be a risk walking on board with the S.T.A.R.S. aroound they were the best of cops in Racoon City. He couldn't kill one of the good guys, but if he had to he would.

_Bam! Bam Bam!_

Three shots coming from ahead. It had to be the girl. Not all the train cars were empty and it was time to put on the silencer. _I shoulda got more weapons all I brang was this damn Nine-millimeter and AK-47_. That's all he was able to carry. They said he could take anothe rifle with him, but he forgot it back on the helicopter. _That wasn't Professional and he didn't want to explain to his captain. _

The last mission his rifle broke and he had to use his knife and his captain was happy about that even though he like using his blade more than the gun. He prefered using his knife over his gun. Unless his target was armed and far away. Maurice dug around the train trying to find anything useful. Something was there with him. Creeping up on him...

Merrill's POV

Merrill Leoso sat in the 'copter. Watching the sky whipping past. They were en route to the trainig facility. He wasn't afraid they were all professionals and knew what they were up against. He stared into the eyes of his friend Emery to make sure he was ready for this. "ETA thirty minutes, over" the pilot said.

"Copy that." some man said over the radio.

Merrill knew the labs were locked down in the middle of May. Until the researchers and staff became "ineffective". But unfortunatly the nightmare was still playing out, a month later. _The lockdown didn't work, the virus leaked and spread._

He was hoping the Bravo team or the Gamma team were ok right now. Bravo was sent to the train and Gamma was sent to the Spencer Estate. This night was gonna change his life alot and he knew it. As long as he can save the lives of a lot of people he would risk his life. The only reason he accepted this mission was so the virus didn't leak into Racoon City. _I kinda wish I never came across White Umbrella, but they helped me and gave me a job. Damn it was starting to rain hard now. _


End file.
